


Araña

by brunettesplzyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashemaker, Drug Use, Drugs mentioned anyway, F/F, Mentions of Smut, Ouihaw, blood mention, not actual blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Sombra is ordered by Talon to check up on Widowmaker after she was sent to kill Ashe and never returned. Of all situations she expected to find, it certainly wasn't this...Sombra POV.(Takes part after my other fic, Cane Shuga)





	Araña

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cane Shuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059801) by [brunettesplzyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes). 



> All mistakes are mine, I wrote this in like an hour. I don't know if Sombra calling Widow 'Araña' is canon or not, but I like it. (It means spider in Spanish, JIC you didn't know, lol

I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of dreading this mission.

I’ve been ordered to do a welfare check on our very own Araña, Widowmaker, who’s been rouge for 5 days now. She’s never done something like this, so I’m kind of worried what I’ll find. Hopefully that redneck gang leader Ashe or her men haven’t done something awful to her, cause I’ve heard some sketchy shit about them.

It will be fun to take them down I guess, but it’s a fight I’d like to avoid, especially if they’ve got my girl, Araña.

It seems like everyone has finally cooled down for the night. It’s 4:30am when the last fucking light in the hideout, finally goes out. Looks like these outlaws really know how to party. On a thursday morning… Jesus.

Oh well, here goes.

So far I’ve managed to hack into their system pretty easily. My main concern is an omnic named B.O.B, who always seems to be keeping a close guard over Ashe. Funnily enough, the last ping we got from Araña’s communicator came from what looks to be Ashe’s office.

With the fact that B.O.B hasn’t moved from this doorside for a good few hours, my bet is that Ashe is still in there now. And hopefully my girl Araña too.

It takes just a few seconds to shut down any possible alarms that would give away my position, but it takes just a little longer to hack into B.O.B.

For whatever reason, this Ashe chick has better protection for B.O.B., than she does for her own hideout. I _maaay_ have to look back into that. Maybe B.O.B is full of some interesting secrets.

I finally get the all clear, and it looks like B.O.B is out for the count. Well that wasn’t too hard, I guess.

Now’s just the small task of breaking into the room one of the most dangerous outlaws of all time, on small chance that Widow is actually in there.

Ah well, I’ve faced worse. 

* * *

Well _shiiiit_.

This isn’t an office… it’s a fucking bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. Shit shit shit.

Of all the things I expected to find, it definitely wasn’t this…

Looks like my girl Araña has definitely made herself at home, judging by the fact that she’s naked as fuck and being spooned by the big scary gang leader Ashe.

Shit man, this would almost adorable if they weren’t the two scariest chicks I’ve ever seen.

What a fucking scene though.

The more I look, the crazier it gets.

There’s leftover drugs on the bedside table, Araña’s got some nice looking hickeys on her collarbone, it looks like Ashe has some major scratches from her neck, all the way down to her back and I’m pretty sure my foot just accidentally kicked a vibrator under the bed.

For a second I think Araña is covered in blood but then I notice it’s actually red lipstick marks... They go all the way down her chest and I’m pretty sure I see a few on her thighs. Shit, Ashe literally has a bite mark - not a hickey, an actual bite mark on her neck. It’s actually pretty sexy.

Damn, they must have had some crazy sex. I can’t even imagine how much they would fight for dominance. I’d be a little turned on if I wasn’t fearing for my life.

This Ashe chick must be good, considering those scratches down her neck. I used to love when a girl would scratch me during oral. I should have noticed from Ashe’s wanted posters that she had that gay big dick energy. This must be the first time my gaydar has ever failed me.

Then again, sexy times were the last thing on my mind… I was just so worried about my good friend, Araña. I never expected my mission would end with me finding her in bed with another woman.

“ _Psst, Araña_!” I whisper as quietly as I can, trying not to wake up Ashe.

It doesn’t fucking work of course. Araña would always pass the fuck out after doing some coke. And shit, I bet Ashe has some of the best kind. I’m kind of jealous.

This means I’m going to have to get physical. I don’t feel comfortable touching her naked ass body, so I poke her bare leg with my gun.

“Widow, wake up dammit.” I say a little louder.

Unfortunately for me, it works.

Araña gasps loudly  - I forgot she scares easily at night and within seconds there’s a gun drawn to my face and I’m met with red eyes glaring at me.

“How can I help you, sweetheart?” Ashe asks, holding a bedsheet covering her body, a voice full of venom.

I notice that Araña gives Ashe a small glare and I’m wondering if she got a little jealous for the term of endearment. I can totally see Widow being the jealous type.

“Sadly I’m not here for you dear. I’m here for my pal, Araña.” I say.

“Spider? What? Who are you and what are you doing here?” Ashe asks, confused. “Do you know her, darlin?’

“Unfortunately, yes. She’s from Talon. A pest.” Araña says and Ashe sighs, putting down her gun.

“Hey now, I thought we had a history! What about all those fun, exciting missions we went on? Don’t you miss those?” I joke.

I don’t think there’s been a single mission where we haven't almost died.

“Not even a little.” Araña sighs. “I’m not going back. That’s why you’re here right? I should have known. I’m surprised they didn’t send Reaper.”

“And you’re lucky they didn’t send Moira. She’d have killed you both. You should be happy they sent me.” I say as Araña rolls her eyes and Ashe continues to glare, assessing the situation.

“Well, what do you want me to tell them? They’re going to come for you eventually.” I ask.

“I know that. Honestly I’m kind of surprised you’re not disagreeing with my choice.” Araña says, with a hint of a smile.

“Because I don’t blame you for not wanting to go back. What they’ve done to you in the past is just plain awful. I’m surprised you never left sooner.” I tell her honestly.

I notice that Ashe’s face has softened and she looks with concern at Widow. I guess she doesn’t know about the shit that Talon put Araña through.

“I forgot what it was like to have a free will. Being sent here was the best thing that could have happened to me. I’m starting to feel again.” Araña says, smirking at Ashe causing her to smile and playfully push Widow.

It’s a weird sight to see - Araña smiling and showing slight affection towards another human.

I can probably count on one hand how many times I’ve seen a legit smile on her face.

“I’m happy for you, truly. But I don’t know what I can do to stop Talon from coming back here. I can tell them you’re dead, but you’re with one of the most well known gangs in the world. They will see you’re alive eventually.” I say.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do yet, I just know I’m not going back there. Tell Talon I refuse to come back. The Deadlock Gang can put up a pretty good fight against Talon. It will be pretty close. But I know Talon are running low on members, especially with me gone. So I’ll take that chance.” Araña says.

“Man, Reaper is going to be heartbroken when I break the news.” I joke and Araña lets out a genuine laugh, which is the first I think I’ve ever heard from her.

“Yeah, he’ll be heartbroken that he has to deal with you on his own now.” Araña smiles.

“You’re not wrong sis.” I laugh.

Man I’m going to miss her. We might have fought like sisters, but I was closer to Araña than I was to anyone else.

“Take good care of her, yeah?” I nod to Ashe.

“Of course.” Ashe says and I can tell she’s sincere.

I give them a two finger salute before teleporting out of the room. I can’t help but laugh as I hear Ashe asking _“Did that really just happen or am I still high?_ ”.

I decide to fix up B.O.B before I leave because shit, he didn’t do anything wrong now did he? I try not to hear the conversation going on between Araña and Ashe, but this hideout has surprisingly thin walls.

_“I think both, ma chérie...now come here_.” Araña replies and I’m pretty sure I can hear them making out.

That’s not something I wanna listen in on and I can’t help but tap my fingers impatiently when I notice that B.O.B is only at 58%.

“ _Shit_.” I hear Ashe whisper.

_“I’m sorry, does it hurt? Did I bite you too hard?_ ” Araña asks.

“ _No darlin’, never. I love it. You know I like the pain._ ” Ashe says and I really wish I had decided to leave and not bother to fix up B.O.B.

89%

“ _Good, because I plan on leaving marks all over you._ ” Araña says in between kisses or bites or whatever the fuck it is she’s doing.

Come on… come on. Hurry up B.O.B.

95%

_“I think I can deal with that, babe_.” Ashe says sarcastically..

It only takes a few seconds before I hear moaning and Araña laughing. I can feel my neck burning and I neeeed to get out of here.

100%

Thank fuck.

Now to gouge my eardrums and hopefully forget everything I just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to keep this on here or not pmsl. Let me know your thoughts please 
> 
> Oh and I totally HC Sombra being veryyyy bisexual. If you noticed the reference of her hooking up with girls anway. I know she says 'My girl' in reference to Widowmaker, but I never meant it like 'ohh my girlfriend'. I just meant it as my friend/sister/bro/whatever. 
> 
> I know Sombra/Widowmaker is more popular than Ouihaw and I'd be cool if it actually happened, but I just want some canon Ouihaw content, damn it!


End file.
